touken_ranbu_hanamaru_vietnamfandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Katsugeki Touken Ranbu
Nội dung sơ lược thumb|326px Trang chủ chính thức 文久三年。 倒幕派と佐幕派が世を二分し、刀の時代が終わりを告げた時代―――幕末。 刀剣男士として顕現したばかりの堀川国広は、 かつて同じ主の元で戦った和泉守兼定とともに、雨の山道をひた走る。 刀剣男士は刀に宿る思いを審神者が励起させ、顕現させて『付喪神』。 彼らの使命は、歴史を変えように目論み未来から送り込まれる『時間遡行軍』を打ち倒し、“正しい歴史”を守ること。 陸奥守吉行、薬研藤四郎、蜻蛉切、鶴丸国永という新たな仲間を得た二振りは、動乱な時代で、時間遡行軍との戦いに身を投じることになる。 振るう刃に映そは光か、影か。 刀剣男士、いざ出陣。 Bunkyū năm thứ ba (1863). Thời đại báo hiệu trước kết thúc kỉ nguyên của đao kiếm, khi các thế lực Đảo Mạc phái và Tả Mạc phái chia cắt thế giới --- Thời Mạc Mạt. Horikawa Kunihiro, người vừa trở thành một Đao Kiếm Nam Sĩ, đang lao xuống một con đường núi dưới cơn mưa, theo chân Izuminokami Kanesada, người đã từng cùng cậu vào sinh ra tử khi cả hai còn chung chủ nhân. Đao Kiếm Nam Sĩ bản chất là những "Phó Tang Thần", được thức tỉnh bởi Thẩm Thần giả từ những xúc cảm chứa đựng bên trong mỗi thanh kiếm. Sứ mệnh của họ là chiến đấu với "Thoái Sử Quân", một đội quân đến từ tương lai với mục đích thay đổi tiến trình lịch sử và bảo vệ "lịch sử đích thực". Thu nhận nhiều đồng đội mới, Mutsunokami Yoshiyuki, Yagen Toushirou, Tonbokiri, và Tsurumaru Kuninaga, hai thanh kiếm ném mình vào những biến động của dòng thời gian và vào những trận đối đầu với Thoái Sử Quân. Thứ phản chiếu trong lưỡi đao của họ: ánh sáng, hay bóng tối? Đao Kiếm Nam Sĩ, xuất trận. Trang chủ USA The year is 1863. Japan is split between the pro-shogunate and anti-shogunate factions. In this chaotic time, the era of the swords is coming to a close. Horikawa Kunihiro has manifested as a Sword Warrior and is joined by Izuminokami Kanesada, a warrior who served under the same master as him. With a single goal in mind, the two rush through the mountains... Sword Warriors are "Tsukumogami", spirits and willpower that reside within a sword. These spirits are awakened by Saniwa to protect the world from the "Time Retrograde Army" who were sent by historical revisionists from the future to alter history. Along their journey, the two Sword Warriors encounter Mutsunokami Yoshiyuki, Yagen Toushirou, Tonbokiri, and Tsurumaru Kuninaga. They band together and devote themselves to confronting and defeating the Time Retrograde Army. The fate of history lies in theses hero's hands. What destinies await the blades is yet to be uncovered... Đó là vào năm 1863. Nhật Bản bị chia cắt giữa các thế lực Đảo Mạc phái và Tả Mạc phái. Cũng trong thời kì hỗn loạn này, thời đại của đao kiếm cũng đang đi đến hồi kết. Horikawa Kunihiro được triệu hồi với danh nghĩa một Đao Kiếm Nam Sĩ, tái ngộ Izuminokami Kanesada, một chiến binh khác từng cùng cậu phục vụ cùng một vị chủ nhân. Với một mục tiêu duy nhất trong đầu, cả hai chạy xuống con đường núi... Đao Kiến Nam Sĩ là những "Phó Tang Thần", là những linh hồn và ý chí cư ngụ bên trong một thanh kiếm. Những linh hồn này được thức tỉnh bởi Saniwa, nhằm bảo vệ thế giới khỏi "Thoái Sử Quân", một binh đoàn được gửi đến từ tương lai với ý muốn thay đổi tiến trình lịch sử. Trên cuộc hành trình, hai Đao Kiếm Nam Sĩ gặp mặt Mutsunokami Yoshiyuki, Yagen Toushirou, Tonbokiri, và Tsurumaru Kuninaga. Họ tập hợp lại thành một đội ngũ, và cống hiến bản thân cho những cuộc chạm trán, đánh bại binh đoàn Thoái Sử Quân. Số phận của lịch sử nằm trong tay những người hùng này. Vận mệnh đợi chờ những đao kiếm, dần được hé lộ... Các Teasers và PV Staff * Đạo diễn: Toshiyuki Shirai (白井俊行) * Âm nhạc: Hideyuki Fukasawa (深澤秀行) * Sản xuất: ufotable * Animator cho Kiếm: Obunai Mitsuru (小船井充), Kimura Masaru (木村 豪), Kunihiro Masayuki (國弘昌之) * Sử gia: Yamamura Tatsuya (山村竜也) * Chỉ đạo Kiếm thuật: Watanabe Kogyoku (渡邉鋼玉) * Thiết kế nhân vật: Uchimura Touko (内村瞳子), Tsuzuki Moe (都築 萌), Ishizuka Miyuki (石塚みゆき), Niisato Rio (新里りお), Shiozima Yuka (塩島由佳), Yamazaki Miki (山崎ミキ), Kizawa Kayo (鬼澤佳代), Serai Yukako (瀬来由加子) * Giám đốc Nghệ thuật: Eto Koji (衛藤功二) * Đạo diễn hình ảnh: Terao Yuichi (寺尾 優一) * Chỉ đạo 3D: Nishiwaki Kazuki (西脇一樹) * Color Setting: Matsuoka Mika (松岡美佳) * Biên soạn: Kamino Manabu (神野 学) Lịch phát sóng * Tokyo MX: Bắt đầu từ 01/07 (Thứ bảy), 24:30 * Gunma TV (群馬テレビ): Bắt đầu từ 01/07 (Thứ bảy), 24:30 * Tochigi TV (とちぎテレビ): Bắt đầu từ 01/07 (Thứ bảy), 24:30 * BS11: Bắt đầu từ 01/07 (Thứ bảy), 24:30 * MBS: Bắt đầu từ 01/07 (Thứ bảy), 27:08 * Okayama Housou/OHK (岡山放送): Bắt đầu từ 16/07 (Chủ nhật), 25:30 * Kochi Sun Sun TV (高知さんさんテレ): Bắt đầu từ 19/07 (Thứ tư), 25:55 * TV Ehime/EBC (テレビ愛媛): Bắt đầu từ 20/07 (Thứ năm), 26:00 * AT-X: Bắt đầu từ 04/07 (Thứ ba); Phát sóng lại vào các ngày Thứ ba (14:30), Thứ bảy (06:30), Thứ hai (06:30) trong tuần. Thời gian phát sóng có thể thay đổi không báo trước.